


grand surprise

by pinkmac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Oikawa Tooru!, M/M, Seijoh Family Bonding, a bit of angst at the start, also hanamaki/matsukawa, but it gets better, inordinate amounts of cake, major use of italics, of happiness, oikawa tooru cries, slight crack ??, slight kyoutani/yahaba if you squint ???, this is so goddamn late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmac/pseuds/pinkmac
Summary: Hanamaki laughs at their captain’s stunned face. He reaches a hand out to playfully pat his hair. It was more of a smack than it is a pat, but Tooru didn't even flinch.“Did you really think we’ll forget?” He teases.ora (late) one-shot for our favorite team captain and setter. (Belated) Happy Birthday, Oikawa Tooru!





	grand surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first completed fic for Haikyuu, or for any other fandom in general, so I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> All the love for our amazing birthday boy, Oikawa! I just love the team and Iwaizumi showing their love for him so here's a (late) fic with literally just that. 
> 
> This takes place after the first Seijoh vs. Karasuno match in June, the Miyagi Prefecture Preliminaries. The Representative Playoffs happened around August, so the timeline is somewhat correct! Sadly, y'all know what happens in the second Seijoh vs. Karasuno match :((( but at least in this fic Tooru, Hajime, and the other third years are still around.
> 
> Enjoy!

  


The day was like any other, although Tooru felt like it shouldn’t be. 

He woke up, ate, talked, played volleyball, and went to his classes normally, but Tooru couldn’t shake off his bafflement. There is something he should anticipate for today. 

He went around the school and asked Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and Kindaichi in their classrooms. He even visited Coach Nobuteru in the faculty, but no, there didn’t seem to be anything unusual happening in school today, nor are there any tests he should be worried about. There is _definitely_ nothing wrong with his appearance either, and no, _we’re just gonna practice like usual, Oikawa, what are you talking about?_

He’s missing something else. An emotion? Is he supposed to be feeling something different? Maybe even special? 

Tooru glanced at on his phone’s lock screen on his way to the gym for afternoon practice. And realizes. 

_Oh._

It’s his birthday. 

His chest starts thrumming in excitement. 

“Oikawa-saaan!” 

As if on cue, a few girls approached him outdoors, greeting him and giving him several colourfully wrapped presents. Tooru briefly thanked them, rubbing his hand on the back of his head in gratitude, and stashed their gifts in his school bag. He entertained them for a few more moments, before quickly excusing himself to go get changed. 

When he entered the gym, Tooru saw the team practicing as usual, already having finished warm up. They were doing serving drills, where everyone was lined up outside the court on one side, while Watari was in the other, receiving the serves. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. 

Coach Sadayuki notices him first, and he waves at him from where he stood. 

“Good afternoon, Oikawa!” He calls, “Don’t forget to do your warm up.” 

Tooru pretends to slump. “Finneee, Sadayuki-sensei.” 

He exchanges pleasantries with his teammates as he stretched in the back of the court. Hanamaki jokingly scolds him for being late once again, while Iwaizumi berates him, saying Oikawa Tooru, the _captain_ , should start being more damn punctual and _yadda, yadda, I get it Iwa-chan, I’m really sorry, okay?_

Tooru follows in the line once he’s done warming up. He teases Matsukawa for his terrible service attempt, and bickers with Kyoutani, who suddenly decided he wants to spike and grudgingly asked that Tooru toss to him. 

Nobody greeted him for his birthday. 

If he were to think about it, perhaps no one noticed it was his birthday today. He did ask around earlier, and none of the people who assured him nothing was up today said anything about him being one year older, as well. 

He looked up just as Iwaizumi sends a powerful serve to the other side, which their libero receives successfully albeit with a bit of a struggle. 

_Even Iwa-chan?_

Tooru dismissed his train of thought. There’s no way Iwa-chan would forget, would he? 

At his turn, he slams the ball with a bit more force than necessary. It landed close to the line, right at the back of the court. Watari wasn’t even able to move an inch. 

“Jeez, Oikawa-san, chill!” He complains, but Tooru didn’t hear him. 

It was alright, though. He understood if his friends did forget. Ever since the Miyagi Interhigh Preliminaries, the team concentrated on becoming stronger. They’re preparing to win the Spring High Representative Playoffs and go to Nationals this year. What with the increasing load of work, practice, and pressure from the oncoming exams, Tooru wouldn’t put it past them to expect that their knowledge of his birthday wouldn’t be lost in the hustle and bustle of things. 

So he doesn’t say anything. 

And if his teammates noticed that he was acting a bit more vivacious in practice than usual, well, they didn’t say anything either. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was late after practice, in the club room, when Tooru showered and changed. Everyone else had finished changing and have probably gone home, so he was the only one left. The room was empty and desolate without the people inside it. He slings a damp towel around his neck, grabbing his sports bag from the bench and turning the doorknob to step outside into the— 

_Pop! Pop!_

“Happy Birthday, Oikawa-san!” 

There in front of him, covered in confetti, his team stands. 

Iwaizumi smiles, holding up a small round cake. Hanamaki and Matsukawa shake their used party poppers, grinning. Watari excitedly raises a gift-wrapped box in his hands. Kindaichi and Kunimi waved nonchalantly, tilted cone hats placed on their heads. Even the ever-frowning Kyoutani was there, seemingly against his will, as beside him Yahaba gripped the boy’s shoulder, a determined albeit menacing look on his face. 

Tooru stares at them with eyes blown wide open. 

Hanamaki laughs at their captain’s stunned face. He reaches a hand out to playfully pat his hair. It was more of a smack than it is a pat, but Tooru didn't even flinch. 

“Did you really think we’ll forget?” He teases. 

Matsukawa whistles, throwing an arm around Tooru’s shoulders. 

“Come on, Oikawa, have some more faith in us!” 

Distantly, he hears Watari talking in whispers with Kindaichi. 

“Frankly, I’m a bit surprised he hasn’t been talking about it during practice.” 

“That certainly helped in pulling this off, though.” 

Kunimi shrugs from beside Kindaichi. His party hat falls onto the side of his face. Bashful, he quickly pushes it back up. 

“I think he forgot it was his birthday today.” He speculates. 

Overhearing the conversation, Kyoutani scowls, abruptly shaking his head. 

“Tch. That’s impossible.” 

Tooru bristles. That’s _exactly_ what almost happened. 

“No, I did not forget my b-birthday!” He says, you know, like a _liar_. 

He pretends to not notice his voice cracking at the word “birthday”, nor did he acknowledge the liquid rapidly forming on the edges around his eyes. The doleful feeling from practice was gone, immediately replaced by a cheerfulness that settled comfortably in his heart. 

They _remembered._

They’ve planned a _party_ for him. Despite Nationals, despite exams, despite _everything._

He sighed and let his inhibitions go, and the tears he had been holding back flowed silently down his cheeks. 

“...T-thank you.” He tells them, raising a hand to wipe the liquid pooling under his eyes. “You guys… you didn’t have to.” 

“Oh, but we did.” Iwaizumi softly rebukes. “We did have to. For our _captain_.” 

His teammates smiled back at him, reflecting the joy he himself must’ve been showing on his face. A few of them started to laugh, and Tooru found himself laughing along. Then Watari moves forward, places his present on Tooru’s arms, and steps aside to go into the club room after patting the setter’s back. 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” 

The others eagerly followed suit, barely sparing any glances as Tooru stumbles from all their hands smacking him on the back. The captain struggles to catch the gifts they dump on him. He lets out an offended shriek. 

“Quit it, will you all? I’m not a Christmas Tree!” 

His complaints were partially drowned out by his friends as they shuffled inside, conversing loudly with each other. 

“Man, practice was especially haaarrdd today…” 

“You always say that, Yahaba.” 

“I want to eat the cake already!” 

“Me too!” 

“Hey, that’s for Oikawa-san!” 

Tooru felt another hand place itself on his shoulder. He looks up, annoyed, only to meet the shining raven eyes of Iwaizumi, who was lifting the cake with one hand and gently pushing him inside the room with the other. 

“Come on. They have a lot in store for tonight.” He tells him. 

Tooru chuckles, eyes still a bit watery, and lets himself be led inside. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The rest of the party elapsed jovially, as the members of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club crammed themselves into the small club room. 

To both Tooru’s amusement and irritation, his team teased and poked fun at the setter without fail. At the group’s insistence, the presents that they’ve given him were each unwrapped to be judged. After a short novel from Kindaichi, a pack of colorful pens from Kunimi, a small volleyball plushie from Watari, and a rather loud pair of rose shades from Yahaba, Tooru was in stitches from his team’s silly comments and dumb antics. He forcibly stopped unwrapping once he reached Makki’s gift, which was a pair of fishnet stockings. He immediately stuffed the tights inside his bag, trying to cover his red face, while his teammates— those _bastards_ — laughed at his misery. 

Before Tooru knew it, Kyoutani lost yet another arm wrestling challenge against Iwaizumi, Matsukawa ran out of embarrassing stories of him to tell, the kouhai were starting to get sleepy, and his cake had been reduced to small scraps of frosting and crumbs on the floor. 

He walks home with Iwaizumi after the rest of the team cleaned up their mess in the club room, carrying his duffel bag that was filled with presents from his teammates inside. At some point in the evening he may have lost control of his lips, as it’s now tugged up into a wide, happy smile. 

“Yo, Oikawa.” 

He turns around just in time to catch a small package being thrown to him. 

“Happy Birthday.” Iwaizumi greets. 

He may be speaking softly, but his voice rang loud and clear in the silence of the night. They have always walked home beside each other, but now, as they stood face to face, Tooru, for once, saw Iwaizumi properly. It stunned him, because bathed in the moonlight, Iwa-chan looked almost ethereal. 

“I’ve been with you for years,” Iwaizumi says, “to know literally everything about you. I learned so much about you over time that I know even the ones I actually didn’t _want_ to know about.” He chuckles a bit, more to himself than to Tooru. 

Then, he straightens, his dark eyes boring into Tooru’s brown ones. Iwaizumi’s stare pierced through him, challenging him, freezing him in place. 

“With everything we’ve been through, do you really think your birthday will slip through my mind?” 

Tooru didn’t reply. He couldn’t. 

“Stop worrying so much about the team and volleyball, you idiot. No one will forget you, so just focus on taking care of yourself.” 

Just like that, his doubts vanished. 

The excess weight in his heart that he hadn’t even realized was there dissipated. He felt so much lighter, like he could fly. 

Maybe he actually can, with Iwaizumi by his side. 

Tooru looks at the wrapped gift in his hands, at Iwaizumi looking back at him, and at the dark sky glistening with stars above them. He turns around and looks back at the path they walked from their school, the school that housed a club room, where a certain volleyball team happily celebrated the birthday of their captain just several minutes ago. 

A warmth blooms inside him, growing bigger and threatening to spread all throughout his body. Not that he would mind, so he let it. 

_Ah._ Tooru thinks. 

_It’s this one. That special feeling._

He didn’t know his smile can stretch impossibly wider than before. 

“I knew it! You do love me, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi shakes his head, although Tooru can see that he’s also smiling. 

“Do you ever learn to shut up?” 

Tooru pouts. 

"Mean, Iwa-chan! It's my birthday, y'know?" 

Iwaizumi coughs, disguising his snort of laughter as a scoff. 

"Like that's supposed to change anything." 

Tooru beamed. He’s glad it didn’t. 

They walked on in comfortable silence, Oikawa Tooru with an enthusiastic spring in his every step, and Iwaizumi Hajime with steady, measured ones. They may be greatly different, but they balance each other out, working together to keep moving in the same direction. 

Tooru pushes Hajime on and urges him to come forward, while Hajime keeps Tooru grounded and catches him right before he falls. This has been them since they were little. Have always been, and always will be. 

"Oi, Trashykawa! Don't suddenly start running, goddamnit!" 

"Not Shittykawa? I take it back, you aren’t as mean as usual, after all!" 

“If you wanted me to call you Shittykawa, Shittykawa, you could’ve just asked! Stop!” 

Tooru giggles as he runs. His laughter trills melodically, right in time with his heartbeat. 

“I will if you catch up to me first!” 

As Iwaizumi chases him while yelling curses into the night, Tooru thinks there was no other way his day could’ve gone better. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima texts him later on, greeting him a happy birthday, but in additional telling him "You should've still come to Shiratorizawa. We would have thrown a big party for you."
> 
> Tooru wonders _why_ he even has his number, and _why_ he hasn't blocked him yet.
> 
> I'm still sad I didn't get to finish this on time (I'm so sorry, Oikawa!), but I hope you guys enjoyed reading!
> 
> Twitter: @adamnshi  
> Feel free to holler over Haikyuu or other fandoms with me!


End file.
